Safe Haven
by OctoberApples
Summary: An old soldier is returning to the Survey Corps for active duty- Hange's best friend, Erwin's lover? Who knows? Who gives a fuck? Not, Levi, that's for sure. Not until he gets to really meet her.
1. C1: Arrival

**C.1: Arrival**

**Interior of Wall Sina; 848 A.D.**

Regan Nightingale took a deep breath. The lilting breeze mused the locks that fell in waves of burnished copper. Dawn was breaking, tainting the sky in soft orange and pink hues. Spirit neighed softly, shaking his head to catch her attention.

"Excited are we?" She smiled, leaning forward and caressing the jet black mane of her horse.

"Captain, we're all ready to move." Deus Sacks, the young lieutenant informed her.

Regan gave him a small smile and a nod acknowledging him. "Well done. We'll reach the HQ before lunch."

"Yes, Captain." He saluted, feeling a surge of pride and excitement at the quiet praise.

"Prepare to move!" he shouts over his shoulder to the men and women behind them—veterans and new blood—the expression on their faces as varied as the birdsong that filled the morning. Grim determination etched on the veterans faces contrasted with the wide and expectant faces of the new recruits. Deus wasn't an exception to the newbies.

As for the Captain herself, as always, she was calm and unruffled, a smile played on her lips but betrayed nothing with how she felt. Deus knew though, being her personal attendant for a year now—the Captain was itching with anticipation, if she can, she would have left them all to catch with the dust. She didn't turn to the group—there was no need to—just watching, as the sun dispersed the colourful tapestry of the dawn.

"Let's move!" Regan announced, kicking Spirit's side. The horse neighed and reared, setting the pace with a trot.

The rest of them followed suit- three seconds too slow- as the Captain rode in front. Leaving them watching as the wings of freedom flutter behind her.

**.X.X.X.**

**The Scouting Legion Headquarters**

BLAG!

The door blasted open sending the papers on his desk flying all over the place.

"Tsk!" Levi Ackerman clicked his tongue in extreme annoyance, not looking up from the report that he was trying to finish. He put his pen down.

"There you are!" Hange Zoe came in, slamming her hands on the table and leaning her face close to his, eyes crazy with excitement.

Levi sat unmoved, only conveying the extreme irritation in his grey eyes. He knew that showing even the slightest reaction to this person's antics was enough to trigger another round of it.

"What do you want?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Oh come on!" Hange sighed. "Don't you ever read the bulletin? Regan's coming back!"

"I don't know who you're talking about." Levi muttered crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back to his chair. Unless the Survey Corps bulletin contained any instructions about any upcoming expeditions, everything else on it was useless bullshit.

"You're Captain now. Why don't you make an effort of being more up-to-date with what's happening to the Legion." Hange lectured enthusiastically.

Levi raised an eyebrow. After Erwin got promoted as Commander, he was also promoted Captain and got his own squad. If he knew how much paperwork it meant, he could have told Eyebrows to shove the post up his ass. But the damage has been done.

"As if you cared about anything other than those fucktards you love so much."

"Not true! I care most about the knowledge that we get from them and Regan was part of the original research team." Hange countered. "Anyway, she's coming in today and Erwin's calling for everyone to his office."

At the mention of the Commander's name, his interest was piqued a bit. Levi stood and followed Hange but only after he finished rearranging the papers that fell on the floor in immaculate perfection and precision.

The act made Hange almost ready to tear her hair apart.

He walked keeping pace with the springing step of Four-Eyes.

"So who's this person?" Levi finally asked. He was only vaguely aware of a new arrival since he received an order from Erwin to clean up the spare rooms in the barracks they were residing. As if he needed such kind of reminders.

"Regan Nightingale, the Angel of the Survey Corps!" Hange announced and chuckled "Though I'm not surprised that you've never heard of her, she left the Royal Capital a year before you got recruited."

The name sounded vaguely familiar to Levi, but he cannot quite place it in his head where he had heard it.

"Anyway, Regan was also part of the research team. She became the Head Medic eventually. That's where she got the title and… well, you'll see." Hange blabbered, elbowing him when she said the last part.

Levi brushed her off with a click of his tongue.

"And arguably, she's the best soldier before you joined the Corps." Hange bragged, goading Levi.

He merely snorted at the comment not really caring. If Erwin wanted him in the room when this person arrives, then it simply means that this person is either instrumental to the Survey Corps or someone that they need to watch out for.

Hange continued to yammer pointlessly in the background as they neared Erwin's office. Judging by the way Four-Eyes talks about this person, they seem to be close—in that case, she is potentially as crazy as Hange. The thought made him cringe internally- if this was going to be another nutcase, he was staying out of the way.

"Is she here?" Hange yelled, flinging the Commander's door wide open. They were merely greeted by Erwin sitting calmly on his desk going over a pile of reports.

He turned, boring his eyes over the both of them.

"I asked Miche to pick her up as soon as she arrives," Erwin said simply.

Levi immediately plopped down the sofa, crossing his feet together and his arms, as Hange closed the door and headed straight for the windows looking for a sign of the person's arrival.

"You must be wondering who this person is." Erwin began, addressing Levi from his bundle of papers.

Levi shrugged. "The Head Medic."

Erwin rested his chin on his knuckles. "Not only that. How do you think the Legion survived in the past years with our heavy losses?"

Levi remained silent, so he continued. "Zackly was considering disbanding the Legion before. But the Corps was able to contest the best in medical research because of Regan. The previous commander exploited that in the epidemic outbreak within Wall Sina and rumors flying that the King was sick."

Levi remembered clearly the outbreak he was referring to. That was about three years ago. He was still in the Underground City, almost everyone he knew succumbed to the fever. He was literally surrounded by shit and vomit. Thinking about it, made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. It lasted for almost a year before the fever died down. But the population within the Capital City dropped by 15%. Titans were not the only ones who threatened humanity.

"Then she'd be of more use in the Capital than in active service then," Levi commented offhandedly.

"True." The Commander nodded gravely and sighed. "Unfortunately, I also have debts to pay."

Levi studied Erwin. Two years working under the man, he had come to trust his decisions when it comes to the Survey Corps. This one did not make any sense.

A third of the hour has already passed, Hange was already fidgeting with too much anticipation—while Levi took his sweet time preparing tea during the wait and was now calmly sipping on it.

"What's taking them so long?" Hange asked to no one in particular.

Erwin did not answer, only purposefully going over his papers and arranging them neatly in a folder. Levi clicked his tongue, thinking of the report he could have finished.

For the third time that day, the door was flung open. What the fuck was wrong with people and doors today?

"WHAT'S UP SURVEY CORPS?" A red-haired woman hollered stopping at the door frame with a wide grin plastered on her face. Standing behind her was Miche and a young blond soldier.

Hange leaped from where she was standing. "REGAN!"

The two women collided in a hug and boisterous laughter that rang in Levi's ears.

The men watched the commotion in silence. But there was a small smile in Erwin's face and Blondie was grinning widely.

Hange let go of her and the woman's attention caught Erwin who had moved away from his desk.

"Welcome ba-" Erwin began with a smile and before anyone knew it, he was reeling back from the impact of the woman's punch.

"Captain!" Blondie exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Regan immediately to pull her back. But she merely brushed it off.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hange burst in a fit of laughter.

Levi's eyes imperceptibly widened in surprise. Miche scoffed behind his hand.

"That's for taking so long in responding," Regan said looking down from her nose, her hands on her waist. Levi did not bother to conceal the smirk on his face. How many times had he held back from the punching the man?

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Erwin answered, straightening up, wiping the blood that oozed from the cut on his cheek. "That one's my fault."

She immediately made up for the heavy blow as she wrapped her arms around him and kissing lightly the place where she punched him.

Erwin gave her a small pat in the back and Levi did not miss the smile on his face. It was evident that the woman was not merely a part of the Survey Corps.

"You should have known better, Commander." She chided with an unapologetic grin.

They broke off from the hug and Hange finally stopped heaving in laughter, plopping beside him on the couch.

"How are you?" Erwin asked gesturing for everyone to seat as he took his behind the table.

"Fed up. Why do you think I'm here?" Regan answered nonchalantly and she sitting in the armchair across Levi. Miche closed the door after giving instructions to Blondie to stand guard outside it.

Settling his face again in a stony mask, he finally had the chance to focus on the new arrival. The woman was certainly attractive—anyone with half a mind can see that—a delicate face surrounded by copper-colored hair. There was a dignified air that surrounded her despite the antics earlier.

That's when their eyes met.

Everything fell away and his senses focused only at her.

The blue-violet eyes glinted in surprise as her handsome face clouded.

A dream. From a long time ago.

The sky didn't exist in the Underground City. Only the bleak lights gave off the penumbra of poverty and decay. But he saw it. Once. Twilight caught in the eyes of a little girl.

He held her gaze doing his best to keep his face neutral—noticing every minute change that passed over her.

As if realizing it, she immediately smoothed her face into an unreadable, pleasant expression, a polite smile directed towards him.

Erwin cleared his throat and they turned to him. "This is Levi Ackerman, Captain of the Special Forces. Levi, Regan Nightingale, the Corps' Head Medic." He introduced the both of them.

He gave a small nod while he took the hand she reluctantly held out. The redhead or Regan gave his hand a light squeeze for a brief second as if the touch stung her.

"And you've already met Miche." Erwin continued.

Regan simply nodded turning to him immediately. "Yeah."

The reaction confused Levi. Not taking his eyes off her, the change was dramatic from the exuberant entry earlier. As if his presence bothered her.

"So how did Zackly take your leave?" Erwin continued.

Regan glanced at him briefly and he didn't miss her apprehension. "He only threatened to cut the Corps off and my work. Not gonna happen. I'm here with strict conditions though."

Everyone remained silent, prompting her to continue.

"I'm currently researching a medical case for the aristocrats. Their breed is dying—apparently from just only getting cut and bruises." She waved her hand at Hange who had opened her mouth to interrupt. "I'll tell you later. I'm looking for a cure, as an excuse out of the capital I'm to report every six months for any progress of the research. Anyway, the Military Police are not so happy with our outpost there. All medical breakthroughs are controlled by our group and it helps with elevating the status of the Legion. You'll not believe how many times we've had to fend off thieves and fires at night. The hospital we've put up is built like a mini-fortress in itself."

She sighed with a tired shake of her head. "Never mind that, we get funding for expeditions as long as we have results."

"I see." Erwin nodded. "And your progress now?"

"Yeah… I have something in mind about it. I'm already working on the preliminary research." The Redhead brightened at the mention of her work.

"And the Capital?"

A deep frown creased her forehead—terribly out of place on her pretty face. She eyed everyone in the room. Before turning to Erwin who gave a slight raise of his eyebrows. "There's some kind of conspiracy brewing and I can bet the crown is involved. Zackly and Niles don't know shit or they're also into it."

"What do you mean?" Erwin asked, leaning forward soaking in every word.

"There's no conclusive proof but the king's a puppet." She paused briefly, frowning at the thought. "All other divisions of the government are irrelevant, the officials, the bureaucracy. They all serve as some sort of cover, like a cloud to confuse the real powers lie. There's another family in play—I think or organization. It's either the Wallists or this family Reiss who lives in isolation within Sina."

"And there's a buzz within the Merchant Guild, mainly supplies being routed to places they should not be—gunpowder, 3DM equipment, things like that. There's an increase of disappearances among the research community. Mostly by engineers who are working on developing weaponry, who turn up months later severely beaten up and giving up on their work. It's likely that someone's funding a private army."

A period of silence descended as they all absorbed the new information. All the while Levi has not taken his eyes off her as she seems to be hell-bent on avoiding his eyes while she told her story to Erwin and Hange.

But the Redhead can't just possibly ignore the intensity of his gaze and she finally allowed herself to stare back at him. There was a flicker of emotion on her face as their eyes met disappearing as soon as he recognizes it.

"And Zackly and Nile know nothing of these?" Erwin prodded.

Redhead broke her eyes from him to answer Erwin's question. "Those two only know shit."

"Hoooh. Sounds like conspiracy brewing. What are you gonna do about it, Commander?" Hange commented.

Everyone turned to Erwin for his decision. He responded by leaning back with a sigh.

"Nothing at the moment. In three months, we'll begin another expedition from Trost District to see if we can establish a base within Wall Maria. That's where our resources will focus mainly on. You have not shared this information with anyone?" to the beginning

The Redhead snorted as if that was the most stupid thing that happened throughout this whole meeting. "Only a fool will trust anyone from the Capital."

"Good. We don't know yet what implications this information is to our cause—if this is detrimental to the survival of humanity or not." Erwin said decisively. "If it proves to be damaging to all the work that we have done so far, we will take our own measures against it."

Hange let out an audible sigh.

"That's that then." Levi finally spoke darkly, not hiding the disgust from his tone. "Those fuckers in the Capital whoever they are would see the Walls burn than lose their profits."

"How many in your party can fight?" Erwin asked.

"All of them. 25 strong. Two veterans from my old team. The rest are new recruits. They're specially trained for both extensive medical response and combative positions. Endomol and Sabel remained in the Capital—they've taken part in training cadets and the medical rehab that we've built for soldiers." For the first time during their whole depressing talk, the Redhead smiled with pride.

Levi was mildly impressed and so was Erwin. "We'll divide your troop then and distribute them for reinforcements. In the meantime…" Erwin handed her a thick folder. "Here are the reports from the current medical team. Has your troop settled in the barracks?"

Regan took the file in both hands with a grimace. "Yeah, they're comfortable. Those idiots are probably having lunch right now. I'll handle dividing the team. You'll have it by the end of the day. The medical supplies and research are already deposited in the infirmary."

"Good. Tomorrow, I will introduce your squad to the Legion. Miche will help you with what you need." Erwin said, ending the meeting.

Taking a cue from the Commander, Hange stood. "Let's go see your babies."

Miche and Hange headed for the door. But Redhead did not move. For the third time, their gazes met. Her eyes flickered fleetingly with intense emotion. It was not difficult to recognize sadness.

It happened a long time ago. Even to this day, he was never quite sure if it really did.

"It's good to meet you, Levi." She said with a small smile, her face betrayed nothing but geniality.

"Likewise." He nodded curtly, donning his careful bored mask.

She stood and gave a salute to Erwin before following Miche and Hange out the door. "Commander."


	2. C2: Angel

**C.2: Angel**

To say that Regan is distracted was the understatement of the day. She had handed the thick file folder absentmindedly to Deus who had to catch it mid-air. They were all heading towards the mess hall, where the rest of her troop was waiting as Hange filled her up with the changes in the Survey Corps. Miche has taken his leave to check on his own subordinates.

"You're preoccupied." Hange finally commented when she was not receiving any response from her with all the interesting progress of titan research.

"Levi Ackerman, how long has he been in the Legion?" She asked suddenly, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

"Hmm, almost three years now. He got recruited after you left for the Capital." Hange answered without skipping a beat.

"Recruited?" She persisted, trying to keep the curiosity from her tone.

"Yeah. Levi's a thug from the Underground City where Erwin caught him using 3DM. He's been serving ever since. Why so interested?" Hange suddenly jabbed her on the side, knowing her friend. "Did Shortie catch your eye?"

"A little…" Regan smiled lightly. "He reminds me of someone I met long ago." She responded evenly, as her heart started pounding erratically in her ears.

"Huh. Can't imagine you meeting anyone like Levi." Hange commented offhandedly.

It was lunchtime, so it was not at all surprising to see a large part of the Legion cramped but managing to fool around when they came into the mess hall.

It was Oona Chaplin, one of her new recruits with brown bobbed hair, who spotted their group and waved energetically at them. Regan raised her hand half-heartedly when she saw the signal from the far end of the hall—her troop sticking out like a sore thumb from the boisterous laughter of the other soldiers.

As if caught in a spell, her feet carried her automatically to them. All she wanted to do now was to stop head straight for the barracks. Coming back for the Survey Corps was the only thing that has been on her mind for the last few months. This was an unexpected development.

The sudden silence filling the room and awed whispers missed her consciousness from every table that she passed. There was only one thing in her mind that kept playing.

"Hey, Captain! What's with your face?" Tyrell Twain greeted as they stopped in front of their table, earning a chuckle from the group.

Mentally shaking her head to clear off the unnecessary thoughts, she turned with a grin to Tyrell. Playfully tapping the back of his dark head.

"What's with your face, smartass?" She shot back with a grin and the group laughed, feeling more at ease with their Captain back with them.

"Okay, enough fooling around. This is Section Commander, Hange Zoe."

"Howdy do newcomers?" Hange greeted enthusiastically, running her eyes over them and catching one of the old-timers. "Yo Ajax! Old age suits you."

"Wow! It's awfully quiet here! Don't you think?" She shouted all over the hall.

Regan suddenly became aware of her surroundings. The Legion collectively flinched, as Hange laughed in her usual mania. The earlier hustle of the soldiers was replaced by more subdued conversations and curious peeks directed to their group. Most especially towards her. The unsolicited attention irritated her immensely.

"Well, I better get going. Nice to meet you all." Hange bid them. "I've left some reports unfinished and Erwin's gonna want them soon. Drop by the lab when you've got time." She said to Regan.

"I will." Regan nodded with a grin, taking Hange's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

They watched Hange catch sight of one of the soldiers and draping her arm across his shoulder to be dragged out of the mess hall. That seemed to bring back the earlier noise as the Legion laughed at the spectacle.

"I trust that you've already settled to your quarters?" Regan asked eyeing them. They all nodded in agreement.

"Good. I want everyone to report to the infirmary within two hours. You've seen its current state—it needs some thorough fixing." She instructed, taking the thick folder from Deus, who had obediently stood beside her the whole time.

"Use this time to be acquainted with your surroundings and the soldiers. I'll be in my room." Regan bid them with finality.

"What about you Captain? Are you going to eat?" Oona asked before she turns to leave.

"I'm good. And mind you, don't cause any trouble… yet." She said, eyeing the troublemakers in the group. They all gave her meaningful snickers—which she rolled her eyes at.

She strode out of the hall and headed straight for her assigned quarters where they earlier dumped her personal belongings- ignoring the loaded glances and outright stares.

Her room was on the top floor of an old converted castle, a little away from the commotion of the training grounds and common areas. The floor below was occupied by some of her soldiers and the Special Forces Squad, she was informed. The rest were in an adjoining barracks that was built as an extension. It had its own dining area and even a small courtyard. Everything was immaculately clean. Which made her frown. She was planning to make her troop, at least those who were currently residing there to scrub every inch of the place until they can eat off the floors.

There were only two rooms in this wing. She hasn't met the one who resided the room across hers. Most likely it's whoever the officer of the Special Forces Squad was.

The thought made her stop on her tracks. Was it not Levi Ackerman the Captain of the Special Forces Squad?

Fishing for the heavy metal key from her pocket, she pushed the door open with a sigh.

The revelations for this day just keep getting better and better.

Her room was just recently cleaned, she also noted. Standard furnishing—a work table, a bed near the window and a wooden chest, a closet and a fireplace. Not much change from her own quarters in the Capital although it was much smaller. Her bags were placed in the middle of the room in a small pile.

She dumped the folder on the table and proceeded to stand by the open window. It had a good view of the landscape and the fields for riding the horses. She had to hand it to Erwin—he really did transform the Legion. Hope and energy pervaded the air.

Regan knew that she didn't need to come back to active duty for the Corps. From where things stand, she was of better use staying in the Capital and supporting the Legion with her research and medical outreach program. The cadets who she was able to enthusiastically recruit, she could have just sent over to Erwin with members of her old team.

But she had wanted to come back. No, that was wrong—she needed to come back. Mitras, brushing elbows with the rich families there—solving their problems was not her place anymore. She did not belong there. This was her place. Serving the Legion actively. Helping Hange in her research. To hell with being unreasonable about it.

Meeting _him__-_ however, did not even occur within her universe of expectations.

Levi Ackerman.

So that was his name.

She massaged the back of her neck. Seeing him here, looking at those sharp grey eyes that scrutinized her—made it almost impossible to control the emotions that threatened to well-up earlier.

He did not remember.

Stupid. Of course, he wouldn't. Was it not that she herself—also filed that chapter far from the recesses of her mind? Sometimes she would think that she must have dreamed about it but then she'd see the cuts on her ankles. Cuts that will never fade away.

Memories that seem like a long, vivid dream.

Thinking about it was triggering a headache. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Levi's presence in the Survey Corps was surprising but that should not affect her that much. He doesn't remember her, there is no need to bring back unnecessary sentiments from the past if they're already long forgotten. Nothing changes.

So why was she affected so much—seeing him, looking him in the eye after all these years?

What a stupid question to ask.

She knew why.

To Levi Ackerman—she only owes him her life.


	3. C3: Captain

**C. 3: Captain**

"So, what do you think?" Erwin asked Levi as soon as the trio's footsteps disappeared from the corridor.

Levi grunted in response, choosing to be completely absorbed instead in preparing himself another cup of tea. Erwin's tea stock is almost as good as his.

"Have you met Regan before?" Erwin asked inquiringly.

His teacup paused in midair at the question. "I don't think I have."

"You reaction says otherwise," Erwin observed, almost amused.

Levi raised an eyebrow at him in irritation on his insistence. "She's only familiar. She's not someone you'd easily forget. "

"That's true." Erwin nodded. "Whatever history you might have with Regan, I hope it will not interfere with the work I want the both of you to do." Erwin continued. "As a rule, the Survey Corps do not intervene when it comes to the government. But if this news will compromise our position or the Military's—that might change soon. Like I said earlier, we'll do our own investigation. Once we've found something conclusive, that will depend if we act on it or not."

"You want me to go with her when she goes for the Capital," Levi stated simply.

"Yes. Look into trade routes within the Underground City. Where the supplies are going, who's directing the operation? Regan knows the aristocratic families and anything about the surface. I want you to cover the rest." Erwin said decisively.

"Fine." Levi grunted, disliking the idea of going back to the underground.

Erwin leaned back on his chair studying his subordinate. "How's your squad?"

"Pathetic. Those retards don't know how to properly scrub floors and they call themselves soldiers." Levi clicked his tongue setting the cup on the table.

Erwin had to grin at that. In the two years that Levi has become part of the Corps, he'd easily established himself even earning the title as Humanity's Greatest Soldier and one of the few people that he can trust. But unfortunately, he was never the charismatic person Erwin sometimes wish he would be for the other soldiers.

"Is that all that you need from me? If I'd known being a captain can be such a pain in the ass, I should also have punched you in the face." Levi spat.

Erwin chuckled. "Yes, you're dismissed. You did receive the memo, right? Regan and her team will stay alongside yours. One of her subordinates will be joining your squad. I'll leave it to the both of you to decide." He said eyebrows quirking as if it amused him that both of them might know each other.

Levi did his best to keep his face neutral. "Fuck off."

"Turn in that report today." He said with a wave of his hand.

Levi stood and did not bother to salute him. It was past lunch, he might as well drop by the mess hall to have a proper meal.

Surprisingly, there was still much commotion in the hall when he arrived. His squad was huddled together in the corner, talking animatedly to themselves.

Levi grabbed a tray of food prepared for him. He trudged to his squad carrying the tray in one hand and plopping it unceremoniously beside Petra Ral who almost jumped in surprise. The table immediately had stopped their banter as soon as they caught their moody Captain approaching.

"He-hey, Captain." The petite blonde greeted nervously.

He sat down beside Petra, who was ready to shrink in her seat if the need arises.

"Why'd you stop? Go on." He waved his fork at them and proceeded to spear random vegetable chunks, shoving them to his mouth without grace.

Eld Jinn, his second-in-command, answered- filling him in with their conversation. "We were just talking about the new soldiers who came from the Capital- the new medical team."

Eld pointed to a group laughing carelessly and filing out of the hall. Levi turned his head glancing at the new soldiers.

"Heh. Who cares about those green shits? Look at them go! Acting like the sheltered kids they are. I bet they'd piss their pants when they see titans." Oluo Bozado, puffing his chest out and squinting his eyes at them.

Petra seemed to have gotten over her initial shyness around the Captain and answered Oluo vehemently. "Oh please! As if you didn't piss your pants on our first mission and almost got killed if the Captain did not save your stupid ass."

The guy turned red immediately. "Speak for yourself blondie!"

Petra reached out and retaliated by slapping him at the back of the head.

"Hey! The fuck was that for?" Oluo growled.

"Everyone starts from somewhere. They were handpicked and trained by their own Captain. Just like both of you." Gunther interrupted.

"You mean the woman who set the whole Legion quite just by walking in the hall," Eld said with a slight smile.

"She is very beautiful." Petra nodded in awe, remembering how she had walked down so elegantly with Section Commander Hange earlier. "They said her solo kill count before she left for Mitras was at 56."

The four of them glanced at their Captain whose known kill count was at 58- just barely two titans ahead- looking for any reaction from him.

But Levi was unperturbed, however, just silently focusing on his own food.

"Have you met her Captain?" Petra quietly inquired.

Levi put his fork down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Yes. Erwin called me to his office earlier just for that. And if the rest of you are done gossiping among yourselves, you should also remember that some of them are assigned to our barracks with Regan. You'll have a new teammate coming from them. I don't want any fucking conflicts." Levi said sternly.

"Yes, Captain." They answered unanimously ending the conversation.

He stood from his seat, carrying his plate and dumping them in the dish out area.

Levi took his sweet time walking towards the barracks acutely aware of the person he will encounter there.

One thing was for sure, he would never forget _her._

Not when he became notorious. Not when he met Farlan and Isabel. Not when Erwin caught him and gave him the choice to serve humanity.

There was a girl he met, there was the sky in her eyes.

Levi was never the sentimental type. So what the fuck if he met her again now?

Maybe because he had never expected it. Not in a million years.

He had come up the stairs of the wing where his room is located.

It was as if there was some kind of twisted joke the universe was playing.

Redhead was coming out of her room clutching a bunch of folders in one hand and locking her room with the other one.

Levi slowed down on his tracks as she caught his presence and her whole demeanor visibly tensed. It took Levi all his self-control to not react in the same way.

"Oh, hello. Levi." She smiled slightly at him.

"Is the room clean enough?" He asked as casually as possible walking towards her and stopping in front of his door.

"Yeah. It is." She responded evidently relaxing, her smile widening.

"Good." He nodded satisfied, turning around to unlock his own room.

He'd give anything now to be locked in his own room and finish that report now. He doesn't have time for this.

"Hey… uhm." Redhead began and he turned to her.

"Here's the file for Tyrell Twain." She handed him a single file.

He flipped it open, scanning it quickly.

"I know that you've handpicked your own squad to be the best of the best. Tyrell might be new but he's the best I've seen in years. Top grades in combat training and medical response. He's versatile and can get along with anyone." She paused waiting for his response.

"Hm. We'll see." He said lifting his eyes to her. "Does he know how to clean properly?"

The Redhead coughed out a chuckle. "Yeah. Yeah. Of course, he does. I'd beat him myself if he didn't know how."

"Fine." He assented. "If he gets that much of a recommendation from his own command, then he must be trained well enough for the real things."

She smiled at him, a full bright grin he'd only seen she gave to Hange and Erwin. The most genuine one he'd received from her all day—devoid of any kind of history between them.

"Great. I'll send him over to you after I round them all up." She replied. "By the way, even though he might be part of your squad now, being a medic he will have some additional tasks. It's detailed there already."

He nodded once and pushed open the door. "Understood."

"I'll be going then." She bid before turning on her heel.

Levi watched her disappear from the short corridor down the stairs—strangely caught.


	4. C4: Medics

**.X.X.X.**

**C.4: Medics**

Regan found all of them assembled inside the infirmary. It was a two-story plain rectangular building that looks like an abandoned storage house, which it probably was. There was a white cross painted over the red brick on top of the huge double doors. She knew there was a basement underneath which had served as her lab before.

Her palm instantly landed on her face.

Eddard Marks, Tyrell, Iago Dune and Cormac Didion had started a game batting a small ball back and forth on a table with paddles. Deus kept score as Asta Amis started a betting pool as she went around collecting from the boys who were cheering. Oona and the other girls decided to put the beds together for a card game. She can't even begin to digest what Razor and Reddick were doing tangled on the floor yelling at each other. Ajax Hardin and Ursula Kroeber—her longtime teammates— for the love of humanity, where lazily going over research materials in the corner. While Verruca—well, she was being Verruca—too focused on putting make-up on her face.

She had expected to quietly make an inspection first of the whole building and talk to the nurses who were working there. Not this.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" She shouted as she entered.

_Plop! Plop! Plop!_

The dismal ball bounced on the stone floor as the players all stared at her, mouth agape before correcting themselves and standing erect, hiding the paddles behind their backs. The rest followed suit, the girls hurriedly sat up and the wrestling idiots stood with their arms till locked around each other. Only the two veterans and Verruca barely looked up from what they were doing.

"Captain!" Deus greeted her, pocketing the chalk immediately. "You're here!"

"You're here? That's all you have to say?" Regan slammed her thick folder on a nearby table, a hand on her hips.

"Heeeeeey… Captain!" Tyrell greeted with his hand raised to a reluctant wave. "What's popping?"

Regan closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger stopping the migraine from building up. "Everyone upfront! NOW!"

They all shuffled to attention and Regan did not open her eyes until she was certain that they were all lined up in front of her standing at ease. While Ajax, Verruca, and Ursula stood behind her.

"Deus, step up front." She said crossing her arms.

Her personal attendant reluctantly did so, sheepishly avoiding the Captain's eyes.

Out of all of them, Deus was the most reliable and respected among the newbies of her team, that's why she made him second-in-command to keep the rest in line. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't be privy to their antics.

"So, I told all of you to get acquainted with the rest of the troops and the new surroundings. What have you been doing?" Regan asked him sharply.

"Uh-" He stuttered. "We did walk around for a bit Captain. But we all just decided to check on the infirmary. Ursula sent the nurses on duty out and we cleaned the whole place down as you see." Deus said making sure to stress the last part, knowing too well that this is what will save them from the Captain.

Regan glanced around her, true enough the place looked spotless except for the disarranged beds where the girls were playing and the medical supplies they have brought from Mitras were all neatly stocked up and filed in cabinets. Her annoyance died down a bit nad she sighed.

Everyone also drew in a breath of relief.

"Fine. Go back to your post." Regan motioned with a hand to Deus who happily complied.

"Commander Erwin will be introducing the whole team tomorrow during the General Assembly." She started, her voice turning serious.

"After that, there's no turning back. You will all become officially part of the Corps. Except for Verruca, all of you will be joining the campaigns in rotation, at the same time will work here in the infirmary. We will venture out of these walls and meet Titans head-on. There's a high chance of dying. Being eaten by Titans is the worst part of course. But there's also fatigue, infection from wounds and contractible diseases from being a medic. There's no use for glory if you're dead. It will just be an end all. So again, for those of you who wish to not join the expeditions, step forward. There's no shame to it. As I have always told all of you, you will be of much more use to humanity alive."

Dead silence. The tension, doubt, and strong emotions were palpable in the air. A full minute ticked by.

"Well, we knew what we signed up for the minute you asked us to join your team, Captain." Asta, the short-haired platinum blonde said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. We've all heard it before. 80% of new soldiers dead on their first mission. Who knows? We might change the statistic." Tyrell cockily stated.

"We're not that intent on dying, Captain!" Razor Mullo piped from the back.

"If you're trying to scare us, Captain. You could've begun with asking us to scrub the whole of HQ for the rest of our lives." Cormac chimed in, feigning horror.

The rest of them laughed and gave their own assent, diffusing the heavy atmosphere. Regan looked at each of them in the eye—there was a crack in this bravado in their eyes, fear to recognizable to miss, but they didn't flinch back. A profound sadness settled deep in her heart—looking at the spirited and energetic youth before her. She glanced to Ajax and Ursula both had sad smiles on their faces. How many comrades have they lost? Too many to count.

"Well, you can't say that I didn't warn you. I am proud that you've decided to carry this burden." Regan responded. "Alright. It's not that you can't change your mind later on. I will be dividing you into three groups. Personnel will be in rotation in every expedition. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain." They said unison.

They all knew what those words meant. Some of them might be titan fodder in the first expedition.

"There will be my squad, Team Ajax and Team Ursula. Team Ajax—Doster, Iago, Tamra, razor, Alba, Cliff, and Jessica. Team urusla—Eddard, Siazon, Pavlos, Marvel, Vince, Tris, and Paul. My team will be Deus, Oona, Asta, Reddick, Cormac, Sebastian and Hugo. Now let's proceed to-"

Everyone turned to Tyrell when his name wasn't mentioned on the list.

"Uh… Captain." He interrupted with his hand raised. "Which team will I be in?"

Regan raised an eyebrow at him. Impatient as always and stared him down until he lowered his hand sheepishly for interrupting. "Tyrell, you will be with the Special Operations Squad with Levi Ackerman."

His mouth comically dropped open and Regan had to control herself from rolling her eyes at him.

"HUWAT?" he bellowed.

"Calm down. The Commander required one of you to join the Special Operations Squad." Regan reasoned keeping the smile from her face.

She knew the boy longest from all of them and she was acutely aware of how much he prided himself in his skills having nothing to begin with. To Regan, deciding to let him join the Special Squad had almost broken her own resolve.

"No, shit. Captain Levi. I've heard stories about him from the town's people in the Capital." Iago said in awe, extending his hand to Tyrell for a high-five, the latter slapping ti resoundingly before they both cringed in pain. The rest patted him on the back with good luck and congratulations.

She wasn't really sure why she'd never heard of Levi before—occupational hazards perhaps. Her team, most especially her have been pretty isolated from the Corps itself. And information worth knowing are something that can't be easily shared through writing.

Regan handed him a slip of paper. "Here's your schedule. Compared to others, I'll only require you in the infirmary thrice a week. Go and report to your new Captain. He's expecting you."

"Now? Now?" Tyrell repeated in excitement for the first time being able to speak.

"Yeah. Now." Regan grinned at him and nodded.

"Okay. Okay. Thanks, Captain." Tyrell bid before rushing out of the Infirmary in a dash.

"Dork." Ajax chuckled.

"So that's settled. Since all of you seem bored out of your wits—let's make everyone useful. Go to your groups." Regan motioned her hand to divide themselves.

They shuffled forming three lines.

"Ajax, Ursula, Verruca." She turned to the three behind them.

"Ajax, your group will take care of setting up an emergency are here on the first floor as well as an operating room. Ursula, yours will take the second floor and see to setting up wards if we can. Verruca, have my own clean the basement and set up the lab there."

"Yes, Captain." Ajax and Ursula responded in unison.

"Yup." Verruca nodded shoving her hands on her lab gown. Unlike the rest of them, she was a civilian officer working directly for the research.

Regan turned back to her troops. "I'm going to the Commander. I'll be back in an hour."

They saluted and she nodded to dismiss them.

She laid a hand on Ursula's shoulder, the dark haired woman with equally dark eyes raised her eyebrow at her. "I'll leave the rest to the both of you."

Regan walked back to the Commander's office. It was already well into 3 in the afternoon and training activities have picked up their pace around her. Groups of soldiers riding out to obstacle courses, while some are within fenced areas taking on tactical games against each other to build teamwork.

A small sigh escaped her. For all of its faults, the military had been the one place that had allowed her to expand on the one thing that she loves.

She knocked on the Commander's door lightly.

"Come in," Was the quiet response from inside.

Regan entered to find Erwin standing by the window, arms clasped behind his back. He did not even turn to look at her as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Here's my team division including their respective roles." She said placing the folder on his table before going to stand beside him.

All the while Erwin had kept his eyes trained outside, watching his soldiers.

"Stop it, whatever you're thinking." She said, following his gaze.

Erwin turned to her, unclasping his hands from his back and resting them to his side. "How can you even know what I'm thinking?"

Regan smiled at him thoughtfully and weaved her hand through his—giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't. But I bet it's that twisted obsession that you have with the truth again."

Regan touched his cheek gently and Erwin leaned to it his blue eyes piercing hers, trying to find some validation on what he was doing.

"You're one ambitious bastard I'll give you that." She said seriously. "Putting your own personal goals above, masking it for everyone to believe they are fighting for humanity and you know it."

Erwin flinched at her words, knowing they were true and she continued. "Of course in every way you're wrong. But you're also dead-set in your tracks to ever turn back now Erwin. Eventually, you'll be taking this battalion to hell for the sake of your truth while everyone just wants to live. So, learn all of your soldiers' names and be accountable for each of them. Because maybe, just maybe, the truth that you alone single-mindedly seek will also be salvation for the rest of us."

He reached to touch the hand on his cheek. "Do you hate me for it?"

"No." She said her eyes gentle as Erwin kissed the palm of her hand. "What else should we live for anyway?"

The door without warning opened startling them both. Regan dropped her hand from his cheek immediately as Erwin let go the other he was clutching.

Levi was standing by the doorway, a strange expression on his face and Regan felt the rush of heat on her cheeks as she forced herself to smile at him as if he didn't see anything.

"Should I come back later?" He asked in a tight voice.

Erwin stared at him coolly as though he just didn't walk into a private moment between her and the commander.

"No. Don't. I'll be taking my leave." Regan said, hurriedly exiting the room wanting to leave the awkwardness that was now building up in the room.

She passed Levi who didn't move from where he was standing by the door, avoiding his gaze.


	5. C5: Confusing

**C.5: Confusing**

Trying to keep herself from running down the stairs, her hands fisted until she was able to breathe in a sigh of relief when she heard the door close. Embarrassment heated her cheeks further thinking of what Levi might have seen. Worse, what he would think about it.

Of all the people who had to see that, it just had to be him. It's as if a bad joke was being played on her.

She stopped abruptly from her tracks on her way back to the Infirmary. Again, she was getting irrationally affected by Ackerman. If it had been any other soldier, would she have walked out of the room like she had done something shameful?

No. She won't. She would not have batted an eyelash if someone had seen Erwin kiss her on the lips. Didn't she kiss Erwin on the cheeks when he was in the room earlier?

"Fuck." She cursed quietly. "What on earth is wrong with you, Regan?"

For one thing, she and Erwin were ancient history. Something they had broken off mutually. One, because of Erwin's one track mind. Two, because of her own personal demons. But that didn't mean they could not be friends within this chaos. God knows how her friends are probably the reason why she can face each day.

She was being absurdly irritated—towards herself and Levi—unconsciously picking up her stride towards the infirmary.

"Focus, Regan." She reprimanded herself pushing the unnecessary thoughts from her mind.

Her troop was going at the whole building in full force. Floors were being scrubbed a second time, nooks dusted, equipment and supplies moved from wagons. Light blue curtains were slowly being put up to create seamless divisions. As she instructed, a section of the floor near the door was separated to create an emergency area. At the far back, already barricaded by the light blue curtains stretched properly with the help of wood from floor to ceiling, was the supposed operating room. She'd consider it fortunate there were no patients when they arrived, making the place easier to transform.

The hustle calmed Regan a bit from her irritability. There was only one place that Regan can truly be at peace in. She does not intend to make the infirmary to be exclusive for soldiers but also to the public. Titans were not the only threats to humanity. And with the heavy loss of arable land, it brought in a rise of malnutrition among the populace making them succumb to the most simple of fevers.

She found Ajax arguing with an old man who was gesticulating angrily at what was happening while a group of nurses stood by silently. Regan can't help but roll her eyes.

Faulk Dobbs. The replacement while she was gone.

She doesn't know who had the bright idea of putting this douchebag in charge but the fact that Erwin kept him in that post was equally ridiculous.

Ajax saw her approach and he stopped talking instantly. Dobbs turned his head and the famous scowl greeted her.

"Is there anything I can help you, Dobbs?" Regan asked coolly.

"So, the witch is back." Dobbs snickered. "May I ask what do you think you're doing to this place?"

She barely managed to contain the flare of anger inside her by clenching her fists. She wasn't above this dense and pretentious piece of junk but she'd rather not set the example with her own subordinates. There has been bad blood between her and Dobbs ever since—with her own work and the fact that he got passed off the title of Head Medic.

"We're setting up a proper emergency area. Not that you'd know about it." She smirked. "I'm in charge of this place now. You're relieved from your post until further notice. We won't be needing any of your services here."

Dobbs raged, attempting to grab her by the collar if not for Ajax who quickly restrained him, and bringing him down to his knees. He gave a howl of pain.

"You can't do that!" He screamed at her.

Her soldiers did not even bother to look at the commotion being used to it.

"May I remind you that I am the Head Medic and you're only a civilian retainer? I can remove you from your post because I can. I don't need the Commander's approval." She said coldly looking down at him from her nose.

"Let me go!" Dobbs responded shaking Ajax off.

Regan nodded her head and he let the man go. She cannot, for the life of her, understand why Erwin had not removed this vile man from his post.

The indignant man stood and brushed himself off.

"You think you're so untouchable, Nightingale." He smirked at her mocking. "As if nobody can knock you off your high horse. Just wait for it." He threatened her.

Regan rolled her eyes at him, challenging. "I'd like to see you try."

Dobbs fitfully removed his white coat, flinging it aside and stormed out of the room.

She turned to the group of nurses who were nervously avoiding her eyes. As if afraid that they were going to meet the same fate if they did something as much as breathe. There were six of them, all young women. Her throat tightened at the sight.

"I'm assuming you're the nurses here." She said to them kindly.

"Yes'm." The tallest one with dark brown hair responded after a long second.

"Okay." She smiled at them as gently as she can. "What's your name?"

"Liza, ma'am." She answered, her voice getting stronger.

"Well, let's go to the office. We'll talk there," She said taking the lead to the second floor.

They settled into the small office at the farthest part of the floor, freshly cleaned and Dobbs-free.

Sitting with the young nurses, Regan found out that they also lived within the HQ since they started, courtesy of Dobbs. A knot in her belly tightened, knowing full well what happened there. A fit of cold anger washed over her and she barely restrained hitting the table but the genial smile on her face quivered. She would need to speak to Erwin directly about this.

That motherfucking Dobbs. The haunted and exhausted faces told her more than what these girls are relaying. Their faces cleared with wary relief when she told them that they will be remaining as nurses and will be under her direct supervision. To report to her if, in any way, Dobbs will try to interact with them from this point forward.

After introducing them to the team, she assigned the girls to different tasks to help with the set-ups. As with herself, Regan joined Verruca and her team in the basement set up the lab.

The day finally ended for all of them with at least 60% of the work complete by 7 in the evening wherein Ursula just decided to fix them all a meal rather than going to the mess hall to join the Corps. As always, Regan retired later than all of them, going over her set schedules and the research plan—making sure that every detail was well-organized. It was. There was nothing wrong with it.

But, anything to distract her really. From what?

_From him. _She had to grudgingly admit it after having to rearrange her papers for God knows how many times now.

It was the middle of the night when she had bid Verruca good night, who prefers the isolation in the basement lab rather than the barracks.

Guided by the moonlight, she made her way back to the barracks. The night breeze hummed between the trees before passing over her to make her shiver.

There was still light in the kitchen when she reached the castle. Threading like a cat, she glided towards the open door taking a peek.

Lo and behold, the other captain was there—arms crossed, his head tucked towards his chin, sitting a few feet from her near the wall. A single lamp illuminated his figure, a soft halo of light surrounded him from behind. There was a cup of tea set on the table before him.

Regan felt her heart race inside her—keeping her frozen on the spot. Images from 17 years ago flooded her mind overwhelming her one more time.

"What the fuck are you standing there for?" Levi unexpectedly spoke, his deep and stern voice filling the silent room instantly startling her. He had heard the crack of the door opening and the light, almost soundless footsteps.

"Uhm. Uh." Regan floundered and then silently cursing herself. She didn't expect him to notice or rather _she should have expected him to notice_.

"Sorry. I did not mean to intrude." She answered doing her best to sound as natural as possible with her heart in her head and the heat creeping again to her face after being caught ogling.

Levi raised his head, shocked at the voice of who responded. The medics had noisily turned in hours ago but he had not really encountered the famous leader.

Regan met his eyes, a brow lifted questioning her presence. She held back the great desire to look away, like the kid she was 17 years ago. Levi leaned back and uncrossed his arms from his chest.

"Sorry." She repeated and now, she just wants to smack herself from doing so.

"I just came back from the infirmary and saw the light." She reasoned in a hurry, swaying her arms uneasily before her and then finally deciding to just keep them on her pockets. Levi did not respond and just continued to stare at her. His silence and stare made her feel deeply uncomfortable as if he was looking right through her.

He studied the woman before him. She looked as if the day had finally caught up and had taken the time to punch her down. The red hair escaped messily from her bun while grime, visible under the dim light, covered her white-collared shirt.

Regan bit the side of her lower lip as she bore his scrutiny, finally looking down briefly before she sucked it in and bade him, "Well, I'll be going now. Good night, Captain. "

And as she turned on her heel to leave, he said quietly, "Good night, Regan."

She stopped mid-step and tilted her head slightly, her profile outlined against the dark corridor by the soft light. Levi could see the small smile on her lips and she disappeared again in light, almost soundless steps.

**.X.X.X.**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hi! How are ya?_  
To think that some people actually clicked on to check on this piece, tickles me to death. This is the first story I've ever shared with anyone, so thank you for bearing with it so far and reaching this chapter.  
**As a rookie mistake, I forgot to place the disclaimer so here goes: This fiction is based on a greater work of fiction by Hajime Isayama, creator of Attack on Titan**  
The original character, Regan, from her last name itself, is based on the English social reformer, Florence Nightingale, who had changed the profession of nursing through her work during the Crimean War.  
I wanted to create a character equal to Levi, not only in physical prowess when it comes to fighting but also in standing. I wish for the female lead to have her own achievements that can compete with him, so I wrote Regan already with a name for herself, only a few years younger and hopefully, she can come off as mature in her position.  
I kinda don't know where this story is headed or if that would seriously also stick to an official LEVIxOC because writing the bit with Erwin was... well, interesting. I will follow canon in this case with some modifications to the main storyline later on. So, who knows?  
Again, thank you for taking the time to read. Any reviews on how to improve on it or vamp up the story would be appreciated really.  
I was actually thinking of reuploading the earlier chapters to change the colour of Regan's hair. It seems that OCs for Levi tend to be redheads. Thoughts?  
It started as just a self-gratification story that I uploaded for the heck of it. Now I feel responsible for the few people who had given their time. I will do my best to upload in 2-week intervals, perhaps earlier depending. If a chapter will be late, I will make sure to give a heads-up at least.

**So, there.**  
_**OctoberApples**_


End file.
